


Команда из четырёх человек/Four-man team

by Dark_Lady_of_the_Night



Category: Rose Guns Days
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night/pseuds/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night
Summary: Миссия Бродячих Собак выполнена – мадам Роуз спасена, а новая Примавера решительно настроена изменить к лучшему будущее соотечественников. Но что теперь ожидает их команду?The mission of the Wandering Dogs is complete - Madame Rose is saved, and the new Primavera is determined to change the future of their compatriots for the better. But what awaits their team now?





	Команда из четырёх человек/Four-man team

– За победу!

Звон трех соприкоснувшихся бокалов растворился в тихом гомоне, заполонившем небольшой бар недалеко от клуба Примавера – тот самый, что служил местом собрания Диких Собак.

– Хотя я все еще не могу осознать это, – выдохнула Нина, отставив бокал с недопитым шампанским в сторону. – То есть, как так вышло, что мы победили? В какой-то момент мне показалось, что нам конец, надежды нет… Я не знаю, как объяснить это чудо.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – осушив свой бокал до дна, Чарльз с громким стуком вернул его на поверхность стола. – Я и сам так подумал, примерно за пару минут до того, как ты выстрелила из рогатки. По идее, силы были неравные, но нам повезло. А вообще-то, мы же Бродячие Собаки, – парень переводил взгляд с одной девушки на другую, улыбаясь чуть не до ушей, – у нас и не могло быть иначе!

– Верно, – улыбнулась Цэль, в ее глазах светилась радость, подобная той, что бывала у нее в прежние времена после удачно воплощенного безрассудного замысла. – В полном составе Бродячие Собаки непобедимы.

Чарльз и Нина согласно кивнули. Они оба прекрасно понимали, о чем говорила Цэль.  
Месть за погибшего товарища помогла им вновь почувствовать себя полноценной командой Бродячих Собак.

Спустя еще несколько поднятых за победу тостов Чарльз решился спросить о том, что им необходимо было знать теперь:

– Что ты теперь собираешься делать, Цэль?

Девушка отвела взгляд в сторону, немного закусив нижнюю губу – словно нервничая.

– Думаю, я должна вернуться обратно. Отец ждет меня. Вы и так знаете – я приехала затем, чтобы помочь спасти мадам Роуз. Теперь, когда мы сделали это… мне больше нечего делать здесь. – Поглядев на друзей, Цэль немного улыбнулась. – Я очень рада, что смогла снова встретиться с вами, и мне жаль, что мы опять расстаемся, но… я никак не могу остаться.

Нина и Чарльз тяжело вздохнули, в свою очередь отводя взгляд.

– Не объясняй, мы… понимаем. Просто… не забывай о нас. – Голос Нины дрожал, словно еще немного – и она заплачет. Чарльз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но, не подобрав слов, опустил голову, тихо шмыгнув носом.  
Широко улыбнувшись, Цэль коснулась ладонями их плеч, и те перевели взгляд на нее.

– Эй, мы же не прощаемся навсегда, вы знаете? Я обязательно приеду снова. Кроме того, – добавила она, подмигнув, – в этот раз мы сделаем то, чего не сделали раньше. Я оставлю вам свой адрес, и мы сможем переписываться – конечно, не так часто, как хотелось бы, но это уже кое-что, правда?

Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ, но, как бы он ни пытался сдерживаться, слезы все же покатились по его щекам.

– Давно пора было так сделать.

Нина засмеялась, стараясь не обращать внимания на подступивший к горлу комок и стоящие в глазах слезы.

– Точно. Если бы только мы могли сделать это с самого начала.

С самого начала, да? Цэль и сама об этом думала. Если бы только это было возможно, тогда, быть может, она могла бы не _опоздать_. Что бы она ни делала теперь, какую бы помощь ни оказала другим, она никогда не сможет избавиться от этой горечи.  
Она подавляла это чувство как могла, продолжая улыбаться. Жаль только, что это совсем не помогало. Даже от улыбок друзей не становилось легче.

– Я задержусь еще на день, – Цэль быстро смахнула подступившие слезы, – так что мы прощаемся не сегодня. Поберегите ваши слезы до завтра.

Цэль хотела провести с друзьями еще немного времени, но есть еще кое-что, что ей нужно сделать.  
Она должна в последний раз навестить того, кого не смогла спасти.

_______________________________________________

Ранним утром Цэль покинула квартиру Нины, у которой остановилась на ночь, двигаясь максимально бесшумно, чтобы не разбудить девушку. Если она не задержится, то, возможно, даже успеет вернуться обратно до того, как та проснется. Да, это не должно занять много времени.  
Пахнущий сыростью кладбищенский воздух казался немного холоднее того, что был за пределами кладбища, а земля все еще оставалась влажной. Прошедшей ночью дождь очистил это место, смыл запах пороха и крови, пропитавший его после столь ожесточенной перестрелки. И на этой могиле не осталось никаких следов их вчерашнего возмездия.

Сделав еще пару шагов, Цэль оказалась у самого надгробия. Имя и годы жизни, высеченные на твердом камне – вот и все, что от него осталось. Многие из тех, кто знал его, сейчас покоятся в соседних могилах. Он остался в памяти лишь нескольких человек, и она входит в это число. Да, она никогда его не забудет.

– По крайней мере, мы смогли отомстить за тебя, Оливер, и за всех этих ребят. Жаль, но это все, на что мы способны.

Тишина кладбища нарушалась лишь легким шумом ветра. Цэль опустилась на колени перед его могилой, особенно не заботясь о том, что на платье останутся следы. Она все еще пыталась держать себя в руках, но с каждой минутой пребывания здесь это давалось все сложнее. Слова душили ее, но она продолжала говорить с мертвым.

– Мне жаль, что я так и не увидела тебя. Ты обещал, что удивишь меня в нашу следующую встречу, помнишь? – горечь разливалась внутри нее, но она улыбалась тому, кто едва ли мог теперь ее слышать. – Но не волнуйся, я узнала достаточно. Я знаю, каким замечательным человеком ты стал. Я… никогда не сомневалась в тебе. Я горжусь тобой.

Цэль опустила голову, опираясь руками о холодную землю. Она так не хотела давать волю эмоциям, но слезы уже застилали глаза. Она больше не могла говорить ровно, губы дрожали, и эта дрожь искривляла ее улыбку, превращая спокойное выражение лица в гримасу боли, отчаяния, _бессилия_.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что это случится так скоро… И почему я тогда не прислушалась к тебе? Прости… прости за то, что не могла остаться с тобой!

Тишину кладбища разрезали ее судорожные всхлипы. Воспоминания двухлетней давности вернулись к ней еще в тот момент, когда она услышала о смерти Оливера. Первоначально она не отнеслась серьезно к тому, что он сказал тогда, но теперь понимала – тот словно предчувствовал свою судьбу. Можно ли теперь считать это простым совпадением?

***

Той ночью Цэль никак не могла заснуть. Оставалось лишь несколько дней до того, как она и ее товарищи предпримут отчаянную попытку спасти ее отца. Каждый из них упорно тренировался, чтобы улучшить свои навыки, и Цэль уже видела результаты, которые не могли не радовать. Она была почти убеждена в том, что у них все получится. Почти.

Как ни крути, никогда нельзя исключать возможность того, что что-то может пойти не так. Вероятно, это и было причиной, по которой Цэль не могла уснуть. Она слишком волновалась, но в большей мере не за себя, а за них. Ее друзья пообещали, что останутся с ней, несмотря ни на что, и помогут ей спасти отца. Она была бесконечно благодарна им за это, но в то же время она ужасно боялась за них. Что, если кто-нибудь из них пострадает? Что, если… кого-то из них убьют? В этом будет виновата только она, потому что именно она втянула их во все это. Если такое случится, она просто не вынесет этого. Поэтому… она обязательно позаботится о том, чтобы они остались невредимыми.

Цэль вошла в одну из тех комнат, что использовались для их тренировок. Кажется, именно здесь днем оттачивал свои навыки Оливер. И, кажется, она не единственная, кому взбрело в голову прийти сюда в такое время. Тусклый свет слабо освещал помещение, углы комнаты практически тонули в темноте, и в одном из таких можно было заметить прислонившуюся к стене фигуру, сидящую на полу.

– Оливер? – парень вздрогнул и повернул голову в ее сторону.

– Цэль? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я… мне не спится. А ты? Тоже не можешь уснуть?

– Да, вроде того, – спустя пару секунд размышлений откликнулся Оливер, отводя глаза. Затем, подняв голову и поглядев на Цэль, слабо улыбнулся. – Составь тогда мне компанию, если не против.

Цэль тоже улыбнулась и устроилась на полу рядом с ним.

– Ты пришел сюда потренироваться?

– Да, сначала попытался, но… Все-таки у меня нет сил. Нужно отдохнуть немного.

– Ты выглядишь сонным, – заметила Цэль, присмотревшись к юноше повнимательнее. – Уверен, что не можешь уснуть? Кажется, что еще немного – и ты вырубишься прямо здесь.

– Это только кажется, – тут же выпалил он, но что-то было не так с его голосом. И прежде чем Цэль успела задуматься о том, что это может значить, он спросил: – Почему тебе не спится? Какие-то мысли мешают уснуть?

– Да, я… слишком волнуюсь. Не могу успокоиться. Не знаю, сможем ли мы и вправду… пойдет ли все по плану. Вы все добились значительного прогресса, и все же… я не могу не переживать за вас.

Оливер улыбнулся. Его лицо выглядело совершенно спокойным – словно он и вовсе не волновался.

– С нами все будет в порядке, обещаю. Мы выложимся на полную и спасем твоего отца, слышишь? – он коснулся плеча Цэль, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. – Мы точно справимся. Верь в это.

С легкой улыбкой на лице девушка повернула голову к нему.

– Верю. Так успокаивает, когда ты так говоришь. Но… мне кажется, или ты вообще не нервничаешь по этому поводу?

– Немного нервничаю, конечно, – усмехнулся Оливер, – но, похоже, это не сравнится с тем, что испытываешь ты.

– Тогда, если ты и вправду не слишком волнуешься о том, что предстоит… что же мешает заснуть тебе?

Оливер отвернулся.

– Я соврал тебе, когда сказал, что не могу уснуть. Это не совсем так. Скорее, я боюсь засыпать.

– Снятся кошмары?

– Да… Вернее, это один и тот же сон. В последнее время он снится мне почти каждую ночь.

Услышав это, Цэль нахмурилась. Что-то подобное определенно казалось странным. Нет, она не слишком верила в вещие сны, но все же…

– Что тебе снится?

Оливер передернул плечами, обхватывая себя руками. Цэль никогда раньше не видела его в таком состоянии. Даже если он волнуется о чем-то, то обычно старается не подавать виду, но в тот момент он не мог скрыть свой страх.

– Я… вижу вас. Тебя, Нину, Чарльза. Вы проводите время вместе, говорите о чем-то, улыбаетесь. Иногда даже выполняете какие-то задания. И… все выглядит так, словно так и должно быть.

– Подожди, – Цэль сразу заметила недостающий элемент. – А где в это время находишься ты?

– В этом все дело, – Оливер криво усмехнулся. – Меня нет. И как будто не должно быть.

От этих слов Цэль ощутила неприятный холодок, пробежавший по коже. Теперь она понимала, как отвратительно должен был чувствовать себя Оливер каждый раз, просыпаясь от такого сна. Что это вообще может значить?

– Могу представить, как неприятно видеть такое каждый раз, когда засыпаешь. Но не думаю, что есть повод для беспокойства.

Наконец Оливер посмотрел на нее – в его взгляде ясно читалось удивление.

– Ты это серьезно? – но уже через секунду выражение сменилось на более равнодушное. – А, я догадываюсь, что ты хочешь сказать. Что это просто сны, и не нужно придавать им большого значения, но… Я был бы рад с этим согласиться, но это не так-то просто.

Цэль молча стиснула зубы. Она на самом деле хотела успокоить его подобным образом, но, похоже, это не сработает.

– Как думаешь, – продолжал Оливер, глядя куда-то перед собой, – может ли это значить, что однажды… такое станет реальностью?

Цэль решительно покачала головой.

– Нет, не думаю.

Она чувствовала пристальный взгляд Оливера на себе, но уверенно продолжала:

– Разве ты сам этого не ощущаешь? Ты знаешь не хуже меня, что Бродячие Собаки – команда из четырех человек. Мы не могли бы оставаться прежними, если бы не хватало одного из нас.

Оливер растерянно смотрел на нее, не зная, что ответить. Цэль ободряюще улыбнулась ему:

– Я думаю, что ты не совсем честно ответил мне ранее. Ты знаешь, что столкнешься с опасным врагом, ты волнуешься и, скорее всего, боишься умереть. Как и все мы, впрочем. Но ты, возможно, думаешь об этом слишком часто, и вот почему тебе снятся такие сны.

– Да, наверное, ты права, – задумчиво протянул Оливер, отводя взгляд. – Мне и вправду… немного страшно.

– И в этом нет ничего удивительного. Но не волнуйся. Ты сам недавно сказал, что с нами все будет в порядке. Поверь в собственные слова. – Цэль осторожно коснулась его руки. – И… обещаю, я сама приложу все усилия, чтобы никто из вас не пострадал.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Оливер, улыбнувшись, привлек ее к себе. Цэль вздрогнула, ощутив его руки на своей талии, и, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее, несмело обняла его за плечи. Эти объятия успокаивали и согревали, и все же сердце учащенно забилось в грудной клетке. Оливер никогда не обнимал ее до этого, и эти ощущения были совершенно особыми, но, если честно… Она уже давно заметила, что рядом с этим парнем чувствует себя как-то по-особенному. Она знала точно, что воспринимает его не совсем так, как Чарльза или Нину. Она никогда не испытывала такого раньше, но догадывалась, _что_ это.

– Спасибо тебе, – прошептал Оливер, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Цэль. Такой простой жест, от которого у нее перехватило дыхание, а сердце заколотилось еще сильнее. Сейчас они были так близко друг к другу, что она слышала даже его учащенный пульс. Цэль обняла его крепче и положила голову на его плечо. Как бы ей ни хотелось, она не могла сказать ему о своих чувствах. Даже если она понимала, что он мог бы ответить ей взаимностью. Потому что это не имело смысла. Если у них и вправду получится спасти ее отца, то уже через несколько дней она покинет эту страну, и неизвестно, когда она сможет вернуться. Они оба будут чувствовать себя лучше, если промолчат о том, что у них на сердце.  
И все-таки, она не может удержаться от этого.  
Дотянувшись до лица Оливера, она поцеловала его в щеку. Тот в изумлении посмотрел на нее, но быстро отвел взгляд. Цэль хихикнула, вновь прижимаясь к нему.

– Тебе тоже спасибо, Оливер.

*** 

Цэль обхватила себя руками, пытаясь сдержать дрожь, охватившую все ее тело. Почему вдруг стало так холодно? Откуда взялся этот резкий, леденящий порыв ветра? Она поднялась с колен, отряхивая платье. Как долго она находится здесь? Наверное, пора покинуть это место.  
Она снова взглянула на имя, выгравированное на могиле, и улыбнулась, вытирая слезы.

– Я всегда буду помнить о тебе. Интересно, поможет ли мне это чувствовать тебя рядом хоть иногда? Знаешь, для меня все еще невыносима мысль о том, что я никогда больше не смогу поговорить с тобой.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданного ощущения. Да, она была совершенно убеждена в том, что чувствовала его присутствие прямо за своей спиной. Она знала, что оборачиваться нельзя, как бы ей ни хотелось, иначе хрупкая иллюзия исчезнет в тот же миг. Поэтому она только улыбнулась и немного отклонилась назад – будь он реален, ее голова коснулась бы его плеча.

– Я рада, что ты здесь. Хотелось бы верить, что ты никогда не оставишь меня.

Тишина нарушалась лишь звуком опадающих сухих листьев, тут же подхватываемых сильным ветром. А Цэль больше не чувствовала холода. Не тогда, когда он рядом с ней.

– Как бы я хотела сказать тебе о том, как я люблю тебя.

Чьи-то шаги раздались совсем рядом, и иллюзия начала медленно растворяться в воздухе. Цэль мысленно попрощалась с ним «до следующей встречи», прежде чем обернуться. Знакомая высокая фигура в белом костюме приближалась к могиле Оливера.

– Не думал, что и ты будешь здесь, Рапунцэль.

– И я не ожидала встретить вас, Уэйн.

Цэль вдруг стало интересно, приходил ли Уэйн сюда до этого, читал ли имена на этих могилах, вспоминая каждого из ребят, которых он не смог уберечь. Прямо как сейчас, когда его взгляд скользнул по надгробному камню за ее спиной. Качнув головой, Уэйн прикрыл глаза.

– Ты скоро уезжаешь, верно?

– Да, – Цэль опустила глаза, – уже завтра.

Помолчав немного, Уэйн тихо произнес:

– Если бы ты осталась, эти двое были бы счастливы.

Да, Чарльз и Нина, возможно, даже надеялись на то, что она примет такое решение, но…

– Вы же знаете – я не могу себе этого позволить.

– Верно, – Уэйн тяжело вздохнул. – Если бы речь шла только о тебе, было бы проще, но твой отец… Вряд ли он смог бы жить здесь спокойно.

– Все так. Иначе… я бы и сама была рада остаться здесь.

Уэйн снова умолк, словно раздумывая над ответом.

– Теперь начинаются новые времена, – наконец произнес он, глядя перед собой. – Кто знает – быть может, спустя какое-то время здесь станет безопаснее, и вы с отцом даже сможете вернуться на родину. Нам нужно приложить максимум усилий, чтобы добиться этого.

– Когда это случится, – Цэль с улыбкой поглядела на Уэйна, – пожалуйста, сообщите мне. Я и мой отец… мы с радостью вернемся сюда, как только это станет возможным.

Уголки губ Уэйна немного приподнялись, когда он посмотрел прямо в глаза Цэль. Взгляд его наконец перестал быть хмурым, в глазах отражался тот свет, который вселял в девушку веру в возможность светлого будущего.

– Надеюсь, я не заставлю вас долго ждать.

_______________________________________________

Стоя на палубе корабля, увозившего ее далеко от Японии, Цэль не сводила глаз с оставшихся на суше друзей. Они продолжали махать руками на прощание, и, хотя Цэль уже не видела их лиц, она не сомневалась – прямо сейчас по их щекам текли слезы. Она знала, что и сама плачет. Не только Чарльз и Нина, даже Уэйн пришел сюда, чтобы проститься с ней. Все это слишком напоминало сцену двухлетней давности, когда она точно так же покидала Японию, оставляя товарищей позади. Вот только в этот раз одного из них недоставало. Нет, неверно. Пока все они помнят о нем, он остается с ними.

Однажды она обязательно вернется к ним, и Бродячие Собаки снова будут в полном составе. Нужно только верить в то, что такое будущее возможно.


End file.
